Lean on me
by Rita Marx
Summary: Anakin learns there's someone he can lean on.


Title: Lean on me.   
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com   
Rating: G   
Category: Songfic   
Summary: Anakin learns there's somebody he can lean on.   
Setting: Jedi Temple on Courscant / Old Republic   
Generic Disclaimer: If you recognize it -- I don't own it. If you don't recognize it -- I probably do own it. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, Club Neuvo said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.   
Plot bunny: =:o   
Death to all plot hares =: Long live the plot bunnies =:)   
(Plot hares are responsible for all those annoying kinks in story lines.)  
Feedback: Sure. Flames will be nuked @={  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Drop me a line so I can visit. :)   
Note: ^ Lyrics ^   
Author's note: Song used is: _Lean on Me_ by Bill Withers (And Club Nuveou.)  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
It had been yet another bad day for Anakin -- just another in a long string of difficult days. He still hadn't made any real friends here. Other, older padawans were harassing him again and picking on him. He had gotten into another fight and knew he was in for yet another lecture from his Master.   
  
He still missed his Mom. To make matters worse today was her birthday. He made a small gift, but had no way to give it to her. He tried so hard to fight back the tears of loneliness.   
  
He also missed his friends from back home. He found meditating actually did help ease the pain of being so alone -- some. Today it did not help any.   
  
Obi-Wan followed his Padawan's Force signature to one of the less frequented gardens that had become Ani's refuge from the other padawans. He found him sitting on the bank of a small, secluded stream.   
  
He notices Ani's shoulders are slumped forward and senses the loneliness radiating from him. Nearly a year at the Temple and still Anakin felt like he had not a friend in the world.   
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquires with a soft edge in his voice. He sits down next to the young lad and puts an arm around him, pulling him closer.   
  
  
  
^ "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow." ^   
  
Ani looks up at his Master.   
  
^ "But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow." ^  
  
Obi-Wan leans close as if to give a secret, but instead playfully taps Ani's nose with one finger.   
  
^ "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. ^  
^ I'll help you carry on, ^   
*^ for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
^ "Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow. ^  
*^ For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show." ^  
  
Obi-Wan lifts his Padawan's chin and sees the moist sheen there.   
  
^ "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. ^  
^ I'll help you carry on, ^   
*^ for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
^ "You just call on me brother when you need a hand. ^  
^ We all need somebody to lean on. ^  
^ I just might have a problem that you'll understand. ^  
*^ We all need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
Obi-Wan shrugs.   
  
^ "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. ^  
^ I'll help you carry on, ^   
*^ for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
^ "If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry. ^  
^ I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me. ^  
  
Obi-Wan playfully ruffles Ani's hair, knowing that annoys him.   
  
^ "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. ^  
^ I'll help you carry on, ^   
*^ for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
^ "You just call on me brother if you need a friend. ^  
^ We all need somebody to lean on. ^  
^ I just might have a problem that you'll understand." ^  
  
Obi-Wan gives his young charge a hard, one-armed hug.   
  
^ "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. ^  
^ I'll help you carry on, ^   
*^ for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ^  
  
^ Just call me when you need a friend. ^  
*^ Call me..." ^  
  
  
  
"Will you do that, Anakin? Will you call me?"   
  
Ani's brow wrinkles as he searches his feelings and thinks for a moment. Finally, he lifts his eyes to his Master, his friend. Exhaling, he gives a slight nod with a weak smile. He feels better now, as though some of his burden has somehow been made a little lighter.   
  
Though Force both feel their relationship has just shifted onto a new path.   
  
  
~ FIN ~  
  



End file.
